Encontro do Destino III
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: O que acontece quando Edward Eric encontra um homem misterioso que pode mudar sua vida pelo resto da vida? [Ed&Win]


N/A(s): Como perceberam pelo título, estamos começando uma série de fics que se ligará a uma outra que está em andamento. Por enquanto, não será postada tão cedo, por falta de tempo, mas garantimos que iremos em breve postá-la. Obrigado e boa leitura.

**DISCLAMAMOS: Fullmetal Alchemist não nos pertence, mas sim a ****Hiromu****HYPERLINK " wiki/Hiromu_Arakawa"**** Arakawa****!**

_OBS: A história acontece após o filme Conqueror of Shamballa, que eu [Killua] já tinha assistido e fiquei indignado ò.ó'_

Encontro do Destino III

Kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa

(A razão pela qual quero gritar esses pensamentos insanos)

Sonzai no shoumei ga hoka nai kara

(é porque não há provas de existência)

- Saiam daqui, afastem-se! Parem! Parem! PAREM!

~/~

- Bom trabalho, Fullmetal.

- Quem é você? – Virou Ed, assustado.

- Ninguém que vá machucá-lo. Ainda temos o que fazer... levá-lo para o outro lado do portão e destruí-lo.

- Você está certo.

~/~

- Fullmetal? – Roy murmurou.

Ed chegou até certa distância entre Roy e Al e fez com que o chão se separasse de onde estavam.

- Nii-san? Nii-san! – Al tentou correr até Ed, mas foi parado por Roy.

- Com todo esse material, vocês vão conseguir. – Levantou-se devagar e olhou para os dois.

- Onde você está indo? – Roy perguntou, ainda segurando Al.

- Estou levando todos esses caras para o outro lado do portão.

- Você não precisa ir também! – Gritou Al.

- Eu preciso também destruir aquele portão. – Disse Ed um pouco mais sério. – Al, você destrói esse portão daqui também. Então o caminho nunca mais se abrirá novamente. – Disse se virando.

- O que vai fazer com a Winry? – Gritou Al, desesperado.

- Diga a ela... Que eu agradeço por tudo. – E sorriu.

- Você é um baka mesmo. – Sorriu o estranho. – Eu preciso deixar você vivo, Sr. Eric.

- Hã? – Virou-se, surpreso, Ed. Mas tarde demais, o homem já o tinha empurrado. – Obrigado... Killua.

- Nii-san! – e saltou para agarrar o irmão que caía.

- Não há de que, Fullmetal. Aliás, eu lhe fiz um favor. Vou destruir o outro portão, então me faça o favor de cumprir aquela promessa.

~/~

- Rápido! Temos que destruir isso. No três. 1,2,3! – Gritou Mustang.

Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

(Há um conflito entre dignidade e liberdade)

"songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo

(nesse futuro que descobri)

- Quanto tempo você vai me fazer esperar...? – Suspirou, triste, Winry.

- Não acha que já não foi muito tempo?

- Ed! – Virou-se e deu de cara com Ed apoiado no braço de Al, ao seu lado, Roy. – Okaeri. – E começou a chorar desesperadamente, pulando nele.

- Haha, assim você vai me molhar, Winry. Além disso, Tadaima. – Ed aproximou devagar seu rosto ao de Winry e a beijou.

- Mas afinal – Chegando atrás de Roy, Riza e Armstrong. – O que aconteceu?

- Hehe – Ed, acabando de beijar Winry, falou – É uma longa história.

- Nós temos bastante tempo agora, Ed. – Todos disseram.

- Bom...

~Flash Back~

- Bom trabalho, Fullmetal.

- Quem é você? – Virou Ed, assustado.

- Ninguém que vá machucá-lo. Ainda temos o que fazer, levá-lo para o outro lado do portão e destruí-lo.

- Você está certo.

- A propósito, sou Killua, o guardião do destino.

- O que é isso? – Mas Killua ignorou-o.

- Se isso não der certo, prometa-me que a fará feliz.

- Quem? – Quando olhou para frente, não havia mais ninguém.

~Flash Back off~

- Eu não entendi, Ed. Quem é Killua? E o que ele quis dizer com "Prometa-me que a fará feliz"? – Perguntou Winry, confusa.

- Na hora não fazia sentido, mas agora eu sei o que ele quis dizer. – E olhou para o céu com um sorriso. – Então, obrigado.

Enfim, poderia viver com a menina que tanto amou durante todo esse tempo. Graças ao moleque que mudou sua vida empurrando-o para fora.

Guardião do destino, é?

Arigatou Gosaimasu

.

.

.

Killua.

Meguri Meguttemo Mata kokode aitai

(Mesmo se partimos e nos encontrarmos novamente)

Hagurenaiyouni Kono te wo tsunagunda

(eu quero te encontrar nesse lugar)

~/~

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

(Mesmo agora ainda estamos gritando.)

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite

(Como se fosse para confirmar algo, você cerra seu punho direito com firmeza)

The End

N/A(s): Aqui está mais um! Talvez você, caro leitor(a), não entenda de começo, porque é uma seqüência de fics, e algumas vocês não gostarão, mas nós já decidimos os detalhes. Enfim, obrigado por lerem e esperamos muitas rewiews! Até, senhores, senhoritas, até a próxima, boa sorte com a vida e MUITO juízo! Haha'

Músicas

_Rewrite - Asian Kung-Fu Generation_

_Tsunaida Te - Lil'B _

_Tobira no Mukou e - Yellow Generation_


End file.
